A world to save
by The gaming guitarist
Summary: Eggman has created something that could destroy the planet of Mobius and no it's not a giant lazer shooting thing and possibly unstoppable,sonic and must find all of the help they can to defeat it
1. Chapter 1

A WORLD TO SAVE

Our story takes place in a planet that is known as Mobius. A place were super powered beings exist, hey just tell the story already! Fine … geez…how do u start a story without a very long and dramatic intro? I will do it, give me the file! Alright about ten years ago as usual sonic defeats eggman people cheer and sonic goes on to live his daily life until eggman tries to take Mobius again. Blah blah blah anyway as usual eggman comes up with a plan but this time it's a little more deadly, Cue epic music! Wait this isn't a movie,

CHAPTER ONE

"ACE! BREAKFAST!" "Let me finish combing my awesome hair!" Ace said. Ace was 16 year old boy hedgehog living on Mobius and was different from the other super powered beings, for he got most of his powers from an ancient mask that has terror written across the forehead and the right eye is in the middle of an A. Since he can't control most of the powers he inherited from the mask he has to use the mask to control them. Ace put the mask into a case and the case goes into his backpack just in case, and went down to eat his breakfast and he went to school right after. "Another day of education more like another day of boredom", Ace said. "Sup ace", said Silver. "hey silver", Ace replied. "H hi Ace", Rosy said (no not Rosy the rascal or Amy just a red girl hedgehog)"hey Rosy", ace said. The day went fairly well without interruptions and stuff.

In space Eggman, still in his superman pjs, was up to no good, no surprise, "Everything I do that blue rodent ruins, The Eggman land destroyed my robots destroyed everything I build gets destroyed!",Eggman complained to himself. Eggman sloches in his chairs and turns on the news, the weather, celebrity problems that nobody really cares about and a discrovery of a indestructible metal that doesn't have a name. "Oh,I know what to get",Eggman phone starts to ring "This is Eggman industries how may I help u?",Said eggman "Ivo are you going to be able to visit us on Christmas this year?"asked Eggman's mother "I don't know yet mother and Christmas is two months away!",replied Eggman."please do so and thank you",said Egghead's mom and she hung up. "anyway off to buy or steal that metal", yelled Eggman

The metal so he took it and start to make a robot similar metal sonic but better and named project Sx."This going to be awesome", said Eggman as he was working on the robot. A few hours later Eggman finished Project SX which quote on quote indestructible. "Oh ho ho",Eggman said as he exaimed the robot."Indestructable metal hopefully sonic and his friends can't find a way to destroy it like throwing it in pit of lava.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school day has ended and Ace was going to end Friday with a light gaming session of 5 hours so he ran to get his chores done so he could start right away. As he was running Ace noticed an object flying across the sky, the object was project Sx and it scanned Ace which alerted it that Ace was powerful so project sx went down to the field that Ace was running on to eliminate him. "huh?", Ace said confused as project sx landed near. "Ace Stoneman prepare to be eliminated", Project sx said. Ace just laughed and got punched in the stomach for it and was sent into the air and punched right back down, Ace got up and put on his mask, which increase his control over his powers and strength and speed. "Thought you can take me well think again!", Ace said as he ran towards the robot.

This was a huge mistake because the robot dodged Ace's attack and pinned him down and repeatly punched Ace. People weren't helping Ace because they were too busy recording to get views on YouTube or something well except for Rosy because she called 911 and Sonic to come and help Ace. Sonic rammed, at full speed, into project sx which only knocked it off ,Ace was already half way knocked out, sonic grabbed Ace and ran away from there. When Sonic put Ace on his couch, Tails tried get the mask to see if there were any injures which Tails couldn't, "Sonic should we wait for the person to take off the mask himself", Tails asked. "Sure whatever", Sonic said. They both waited for about five minutes and Ace took off his mask, "I got one of a beating", Ace said. "Ace!? That was you getting your butt whipped?" exclaimed Sonic. "No no that was my twin brother." Ace said sarcastically. "Yeah the video went viral and the only one who tried to help was Rosy if it wasn't for her the video would've been longer and flagged for a killing at the end.", Tails said to Ace. "Thanks for saving me Sonic", Ace said to Sonic "No problem", Sonic replied. The video was watched by millions over a few hours and everyone was laughing well except sonic, Tails, Ace and Rosy.

"Well Egghead is trying to stop us again and with a robot that is soon to be scrap metal", Sonic said confidently, "I don't know, it is not like metal sonic at all, and if you are wondering I did scan or at least tried to from the Tornado and the metal it's made out of is very strong", Tails said informingly. "Nothing is too strong for me to destroy!", Sonic said again confidently. "So this thing is made of a metal that's very strong, what is the metal called?", "It is called …. Yep it has no name


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That metal must have been… could it be?", Tails said a little frightened. "What? Tails", Sonic asked, "It could that indestructible metal that was recently discovered", Tails said with a frightened look. Sonic looked at him with a "really?" look and Ace sighed. "Found them", A robotic voice said as it launched a rocket towards the house. "We have to go now!", Ace said but was too late because as soon as he said now the rocket hit the house which, ka boom! Sonic, Tails and Ace were launched right through the wall leading outside of the house. "Come on", Sonic said weakly as he tried to get up. Tails got up and stumbled for a while then he tripped, Ace got up but could not walk right and Project Sx got another rocket "Good Bye." SX said as he was about to launch the rocket straight towards them. Then suddenly out of nowhere Silver the hedgehog landed right in front of the group and made a psychokinetic shield around which stop the missile from hurting them but one more blow and the shield was done for.

The robot tried to launch another rocket but had no target hit since Silver teleported out of there. In a matter of seconds Silver had managed to get them as he could from the robot which was only a few miles. "Your welcome", Silver said expecting a thank you. Tails said thank you but the two others kept quiet. "So, what was that thing trying to blow you guys up?" Silver asked "Well, we don't know what it's called but it looks like Egghead's work" Tails said to Silver. Sonic walked towards to door "Dude what are you doing?" Tails asked Sonic, "I am going to run" Sonic replied "Are you dumb? There is a killer robot out there!" Tails said to Sonic. "I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic yelled as he ran out the door.

Meanwhile in a different state in the same country that Sonic lives in, was looking for Shadow eventually he did. "Ah shadow" The Doc began to say, "What do you fatty?" Shadow said angrily. "I need you to help me to…."Eggman started "Don't care now go away!" Shadow said. "Hahaha I knew you would say that." Eggman said as his eggbots approached Shadow, "So you brought some of your useless bots" Shadow said smirking. He quickly jumped up and used chaos control to hit all of the eggbots. "Goodbye Eggman cough… cough, cough what the?" Shadow looked confused as he said it. Eggman put on a gas mask, Shadow coughed more violently as gray smoke, from the broken robots, surrounded him. Eggman walked towards Shadow and finally stop in front of him. "Nighty night" Eggman said. Eggman whacked Shadow with a crowbar, knocking him out cold. Eggman picked up Shadow, got in his ship and went back to space.


End file.
